Problem: Find $x,$ given that $x$ is nonzero and the numbers $\{x\},$ $\lfloor x \rfloor,$ and $x$ form an arithmetic sequence in that order. (We define $\{x\} = x - \lfloor x\rfloor.$)
Answer: We must have \[\lfloor x \rfloor - \{x\} = x - \lfloor x \rfloor,\]or, simplifying the right-hand side, \[\lfloor x \rfloor - \{x\} = \{x\}.\]Thus, \[\lfloor x \rfloor = 2\{x\}.\]Since the left-hand side is an integer, $2\{x\}$ must be an integer. We know that $0 \le \{x\} < 1,$ so either $\{x\} = 0$ or $\{x\} = \tfrac12.$ If $\{x\} = 0,$ then $\lfloor x \rfloor = 2 \cdot 0 = 0,$ so $x = 0,$ which is impossible because we are given that $x$ is nonzero. So we must have $\{x\} = \tfrac12,$ so $\lfloor x \rfloor = 2 \cdot \tfrac12 = 1,$ and $x = 1 + \tfrac12 = \boxed{\tfrac32}.$